


Beckoning Space

by pyrrhical (anoyo)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Death, Gen, Implied Genocide, Original Character POV, Psychic Trauma, Spoilers for Star Trek XI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-01
Updated: 2010-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5931631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoyo/pseuds/pyrrhical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>T'Mara had been doing precisely the same thing every other cadet not advanced enough to be assigned a ship had been doing at the moment that Vulcan ceased to exist: she had been going about her day with a sense of awed wonder, thrown off-balance by the startling silence of Starfleet Academy without its senior cadets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beckoning Space

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 3/1/10 [here](http://pyrrhical.livejournal.com/172151.html#cutid1).

T'Mara had been doing precisely the same thing every other cadet not advanced enough to be assigned a ship had been doing at the moment that Vulcan ceased to exist: she had been going about her day with a sense of awed wonder, thrown off-balance by the startling silence of Starfleet Academy without its senior cadets. 

The few hours that had passed between the distress call and the planet's destruction had, despite their wary, crawling feeling, moved along quickly and like any others.

As an Operations cadet, due to her biologically exceptionally strong telepathy, T'Mara had been completing key pieces of her extra and personal xenolinguistics studies, of which she was very proud, when she first felt--

\--the room pulling, as through suddenly filled with a great many people who had not been there before, their minds all filled with thoughts that carried a weight that T'Mara had never felt in her life, a weight she could not place.

Each individual weight of thought seemed to drift into her room of study, as though a new body entering with--

T'Mara could not place--

The very last thoughts that they would ever have. The recognition that their katra would find no final place of rest, the weight of a soul lost; T'Mara could feel them as though they were clamoring for her attention, crowding into the nearly-empty room, but there were too many, and it was an individual study room--

They would not fit--

It was all she could process to receive a single thought at a time, to give them the proper recognition, to even begin to fathom what she was receiving, to continue logically processing before she allowed herself to fall into the emotional turmoil that was unacceptably building beneath the--

And then, as though removed through the sudden puncturing of a pressurized seal, a breach in the ship's hull in deep space, causing a boiling of the skin, the cells, the very core of the being via contact with non-sustaining space--

There was nothing.

T'Mara could not stop her mind from suddenly expanding, attempting to telepathically fill the void that had been created in the space that had been filled beyond bursting until only moments ago. She could not keep herself from the core-shattering knowledge of the only thing that could have caused that hull breach, the sudden removal, destruction of that cacophony of minds. 

She could only feel a burning, pulling empty space where Vulcan had once been. Dimly, she was aware of the sound of a scream in the background, the rush of air, and the feeling of sharp pain in several places on her body. Some part of her mind, so tied to logic that it could not dismiss it, even now, whispered that it was her, that she was the one screaming.

Her telepathy in overdrive, T'Mara did the only thing she could think of: she ceased her unnecessary bodily functions. The destroyers will have long been served justice by the time T'Mara's mind deems itself safe to reawaken.


End file.
